


Let's Do The Time Warp Again

by luckypixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Poor Sam, dubious dance moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is left alone with Sam's iPod and ends up dancing along. Throw in a certain angel and some dubious dance moves and you are guaranteed a good time! Full of humour and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do The Time Warp Again

**Author's Note:**

> After buying this song on iTunes, I just had to write this!   
> Enjoy!

Dean grinned his trademark mega-watt grin and bounded over his bed. He just managed to get the volume button on the radio when the intro finished. Sam had left his iPod this morning while he did the preliminary investigations for a hunt; he had been left behind. So he had plugged in Sam's dock and shuffled his songs.

Now, as The Time Warp started up he turned it up full blast as the first verse started.

It's astounding

Time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely

Not for very much longer

I've got to keep control

I remember

Doing the time warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness within me

And the void will be calling

'Let's do the time warp again!' Dean sang, as the chorus started up. Dancing with the moves he had learnt from his drunken father in various bars, Dean raised his hands, put them on his hips and jiggled his body forwards.

The song moved on and Dean grinned, glad that he was on his own. Or so he thought.

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

And bring your knees in tight

And it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane

Let's do the Time Warp again

Dean, completely engrossed in the music, letting go of all inhibitions, followed the dance moves and adding his own impromptu routine he jumped 180 degrees and ended up face to face with Castiel.

'Whoa!' he stumbled backwards and sat down heavily on his bed. The music carried on, and Dean, not wanting shout over it, reached over and turned the iPod off.

Cas looked down at him inquisitively, a small smile on his face. 'What are you doing, Dean?'

Dean looked into his eyes. 'Dancing' he said earnestly.

Castiel tilted his head in that confused way of his and Dean grinned, grabbing hold of the angel's hand and hoisting himself up.

'That was dancing?' Cas asked, seemingly serious.

Dean pretending to look offended. 'Castiel!' he exclaimed, using the angel's full name. 'How dare you disrespect my dancing! I'd like to see you do it.' He challenged.

'I don't want to do it' Cas pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean's face suddenly cleared as brilliant idea hit him. He looked slyly at the angel, who eyed him suspiciously.

'Dean?'

Dean grinned and pressed back on the iPod, putting the song back to the beginning. The song started up again and in the introduction Dean stood behind his angel.

It's astounding

Time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely

Not for very much longer

I've got to keep control

I remember

Doing the time warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness within me

And the void will be calling

'Dean, what are you doing?' asked Cas and the hunter grabbed his wrists from behind, holding him around the waist.

Let's do the time warp again!

Suddenly, in time with the music, the angel found his right hand above his head, followed by his right. Next his right hand went back to his hip, again followed by his left on the opposite hip. Then he leaned forwards as Dean leaned into him, his upper body jiggling forwards. With Dean directing his hands, he repeated the moves in time with the music.

Suddenly a different voice came on, a lower, more talkative voice. He heard Dean chuckle behind him.

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

And bring your knees in tight

And it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane

Let's do the Time Warp again

The angel was yanked rather unceremoniously to his left and then found Dean kicking his right foot back to its previous position. He tried to look behind him to see what Dean was doing, but the music had already carried on. He felt Dean's legs wrap slightly awkwardly around his, pushing his knees together, before he felt Dean trust into him, pushing his lower body forwards. Dean took this opportunity to kiss the crook of Cas's neck.

'Dean!' he exclaimed, the human laughing before raising his hands above his head again.

Laughing hysterically, Dean walked back over to the dock and turned it off.

'Enjoy that?' he asked, wiping away tears of mirth.

'I suppose' Castiel certainly looked happier than he did before. Dean continued giggling and looked at his angel, his heart full of emotion.

'Wanna go again?' Dean's hand hovered over the iPod and waited for Cas' answer. The angel pondered for a moment before returning with a sly grin.

'Only if you help me'

Dean grinned widely and pressed play, the song going back to the beginning.

He returned to his position behind the angel.

The music started up.

-x-

Sam put his key in the lock to the motel room door, but stopped when he heard the noise coming from inside the room.

'Is Dean listening to-?' Sam pushed the door open and was met with an image he'd like to burn out of his retinas'.

Dean was stood behind Castiel, his arms wrapped around him, kissing his neck at every opportunity he could outside dancing along to the Time Warp. The angel's tie was half off and his white shirt unbuttoned down the stomach.

The chorus started up again and Sam watched as Dean and Cas jumped to their left, stepped to their right, brought their knees in tight. He shut his eyes when it got to the pelvic thrust; there were too many moans and groans for him to watch.

He slowly backed out of the room as Dean started to undress the angel further. He crept along the corridor and decided to find a nice bar to spend the night in.


End file.
